youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Thecreaturehub
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT THE CREATURE WIKI. TheCreatureHub was an English-American group and business created by and comprised of a small group of YouTube commentators and Machinima makers. The group formed in 2009 and was disbanded in 2017. Creatures * Junkyard129 / Gary Moss (2009‒2011) * ChilledChaos / Anthony (2009‒2011) * GassyMexican / Max Gonzalez (2009‒2012) * xXSlyFoxHoundXx / Edwin Cardona, Jr. (2011‒2014) * GoldenBlackHawk / Kevin McFarlane (2014‒2015) * SSoHPKC / Seamus O'Doherty (2011‒2015) * TheDexterManning / Dexter J Manning (2014‒2016) * UberHaxorNova / James Wilson, Jr. (2010‒2016) * ImmortalHD / Aleksandr Marchant (2013‒2016) * Intern Joe (2014–2016) * Aron (2015–2016) * ZeRoyalViking / Steven (2009–2016) * Sp00nerism/TheCampingTree / Nick (2009–2016) * Kootra / Jordan Mathewson (2009‒2017) * DanzNewzMachinima / Daniel Gidlow (2010‒2017) * Spencer Lovell (2014–2017) * Artist Joe (2015–2017) * Stefani (2015–2017) Employees * Bek (2013-2014) Collaborations YouTube People who have helped/appeared in a video on the Creature Hub channel but are not officially Creatures. * LemurGimmick (2013) * Chimneyswift11 (2013) * Guitarmasterx7 (2013, 2014) * Seananners (2013) * D4nnyMusic (2014) Creature Talk People who made a guest or regular appearance, mostly before the group became a business. * Guitarmasterx7 * PaintballKitty * Larathen * Eades * TheMattEades * PaperBatVG * EatMyDiction1 * KenBurton * mrdougan * Lemur * KPopp * TehSmarty * Utorak007 * Luclin * Eli * IHasCupquake Origin The original Creatures all met each other through various sources, but mostly through the Creatures Sp00n and Kootra, as well as through their inclusion in the Machinima Directors Program. They started out as friends, then progressed on to making machinima and let's play together, and finally formed 'The Creatures'. The term 'Creature' originates from Call of Duty 4, where one would go prone and tap the switch weapon key which would result with a humorous movement of the player, who they dubbed "The Creature Crawl". The Term was created by Kootra and Ze and was used to describe their friends. Later years 'The Creatures' became a legitimate business around 2012-2013 time. They all lived in a single house until most of them moved into their own apartments with the business later being moved to an office. Videos were uploaded regularly to their main channel, TheCreatureHub, as well as their own individual channels, The Creatures ran a website with a popular forum, and hosted a weekly podcast called Creature Talk, which was hosted every Saturday evening. Examples of regular series include movies nights, where a few members of the group would go see a movie, usually accompanied by a live-action skit. The Hub was a fairly long-running series meant to be updated on the goings one of the office and the individual members' channels. With time members left the group due to a variety of reasons, eventually the remaining few moved to a new house out of the office. With time though, the remaining members announced the dissolution of The Creatures as a group and channel in a video uploaded on July 14th, 2017. However, the channel is still up to serve as an archive for all the content created through the years. Cause of Disbandment Jordan Mathewson or Kootra was the cause of the disbandment of the group called ‘The Creatures’ due to the numerous behavior he had done which caused a rift on the group such as but not all of the reason like: * Rule-breaking: Dating a co-worker actually made James and Aleks leave because the said co-worker signed a contract that she wouldn’t date anyone from The Creatures which Jordan broke the rule * CowChop Split: A large reason for the split of the group. They had different, more adultish ideas for content. One of the other major reasons was also, Jordan dated a co-worker. James couldn't stand it and thought it was extremely unprofessional, causing a rift between them. * Behavior: Jordan was said to be becoming a bit more controlling and just a bad person overall because of this one of the reasons that The Creatures split. A noteworthy observation, Jordan is already prepared to disband The Creatures for he had already a job other than being a YouTuber readied leaving DanzNewz or Daniel Gidlow alone to dust. Mascots Carl Creature Carl was the Creatures' first mascot, and according to Kootra is "THE Creature". He is described as a sloth/rabbit thing with a big bushy tail. The first image of Creature Carl was a drawing done by UberHaxorNova based on Kootra's ideas. He was featured in TheCreatureHub's old intro. Creature Carl was crowned King of the Web 1 December 2011, winning the Creatures $7,500. Coby During the first 24 hours live stream, the Creatures announced that they would release a new mascot if they reached the $3,000 milestone. It was achieved at 8:23 PM, Eastern Time, and Coby were unveiled. Coby was a marsupial with fur and other badgers/mole type features. It's also notable that he is a male with a pouch, much like a seahorse. Craig Creature Craig was the 3rd and a half Creature Mascot and was revealed on Creature Talk Special Ep 100 on April 26, 2014. The new Mascot was designed by Ze and named by Dan. According to James, Craig is "grotesque". According to Seamus, Craig is "either a long potato or a dick". External links * The Creatures Website * Creature Talk on iTunes * The Creatures Wiki Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:English YouTubers